Now Their Adventure Never Ends
by Omphalina
Summary: This is the story of Emmy 13 years after her last visit to Dragonland. She and Max leave for Massachussets. Who knows what will happen to them there. EmxEq. MxOC.


**Author's Note: I can't believe I'm writing this either. I'll try to get this done while getting another story done. I need story suggestions, since I haven't got much. sigh I shouldn't be doing this. I might start doing Sesame fan fiction if I'm not careful shudders but I've got nothing against Sesame Street! It's just that Big Bird creeps me out. RxR, it's not that hard. Maybe I'll update faster if you do.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Dragon Tales.**

"Max!" I screamed. I was sitting on my bed with a pad of paper in my lap, twiddling a red gel pen in between my fingers. I was compiling a shopping list for college. I would be leaving for Massachusetts in a week. I would be attending my third year of college, living in a dorm, and studying till midnight. Maybe a little partying on the side, but on weekends only. Plus, my mom's making me work. Can you believe that? _Me_, Emmy Montez, _junior _at _Harvard _University! _Harvard_!

I could remember the day I got my letter so clearly. At first I hadn't wanted to go to Harvard, but applied anyway since my father thought I was good enough. My mother was opposed to the idea, thinking there would be too much competition there. She was perfectly satisfied with me going somewhere close, like Stanford. My parents both agreed that if I got into Stanford they'd move with me to San Francisco. I hate to admit it, but I was embarrassed. I loved my family more than anything in the world, but college was something serious. No offense to them, but I feel I could concentrate better. I felt so guilty for thinking that, but when Max weaseled it out of me and told my parents, they agreed. Anyway, if they moved with me they wouldn't buy me a car. Imagine your parents driving you everyday to college! Well, I got accepted to Stanford, but decided on Harvard. I had loads of work to do to make it up to my mom. She was still happy for me, and that was all that mattered.

And then Max got accepted into this boarding school in Massachussets. I know, unbelievable, right? I'll admit he's a nuisance, but he's so much more good company. I'm even happier this year that he'll be so close.

"What do you want, Em?" Max asked. My brother grew a ponytail and is secretly growing a moustache. He hadn't shaved in a week and figured our mom wouldn't notice if he kept his hair down. So, he stands in my doorway in a wife beater and pajamas, looking so bedhead-ish and older than me. Hey, at least he's handsome, I'll say that. And that's saying something since I don't hear many sisters complementing their brothers looks unless they want something.

I wanted something to, but I wasn't going to tell him he was a chick magnet. "Are you using the Ford today?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the beach with Maddie." Maddie was his first girlfriend of almost a month.

"Max," I started. He stopped me with an irritated groan.

"No, I'm _not_ breaking up with her," he groaned "I _love _her."

"How on Earth can you love her? It's only been three weeks."

"Three and a _half _weeks. But I've loved her since the first day. Love at first sight is real, Emmy," he insisted. My mom and I had been pestering him about Maddie since the first day. Yes, he was mad about her, but we couldn't see that she was the same for him. She never looked at Max like he did to her. She was just a pretty blonde high school drop out.

"Better her heart be broken than yours, Max. Yours is bigger."

"Why don't you and mom just shut up about her, alright? Just keep your words to yourselves. I don't want you talking about her like that."

"I wasn't talking about her like that at all. I'm just hinting how you're too good for her."

"And I'm supposed to just let her go to some hillbilly?"

"That's a good idea. That way she wouldn't look so bad next to her boyfriend."

"Oh Em, just take the stupid Ford. I'll use mom's car."

"Yeah, _she'll _let you drive Maddie around in---"

"Emmy!"

"Just saying," I said innocently. "Hey, I have a better idea! A laptop's on my list and another one's probably on yours. Let's go to Best Buy together."

"Nah, Kevin's giving me his old one."

"I'm not letting my brother use a computer that's anything less than new."

"Em, I can't. I'm have to ---"

"You _have _to? What, are you planning on marrying Maddie someday?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Maybe even a wedding at the beach. Hey, the sooner I get to planning it the better. There'll be food, dancing, and no formal wear!"

"Yeah, go bikini wedding!" I said sarcastically. Max laughed and left.

I can't handle staying mad long. I give up in arguments pretty easily.

My old laptop had broken and I had been saving up for a knew one. My mom really doesn't like me relying on allowance money. I don't like that idea either. The only reason I offered to share the Ford with Max was so I didn't have to pay for gas every other weak.

I scribbled a few more things down, more notebooks and a new bag, and went to my closet for a jacket.

My mom let me take her Lexus and soon I was in the front seat, tuning the radio to my favorite station. My mom always kept her car so clean. I didn't bother with mine since Max and his friends would just dirty it up again. Maybe I should establish a rule against going to drive-thrus.

I noticed a big moving truck across the street when I turned by head back. This didn't come as much of a surprise. Families moved in and out of that house many times before. Then a certain family crossed my mind. It was made up of a mom, a dad, an abuelita, and a little boy my age at the time.

It had been so long since I thought of him. Max and I had all but forgot him these… I don't know, but it was more than ten years. He moved out right before I started third grade. He and Max both had hissy fits about it. That was both funny and sad.

The engine rumbled softly when I started the car and slowly pulled out the driveway. My ride through town to Best Buy was mostly spent reminiscing of the place even more wonderful than Narnia or Neverland. A place where the creatures were even better than pouting fairies or giant lions.

I didn't tried not to think about them, in fear of feeling very sad and very, very regretful for gicing away a certain dragon scale.

I got lost in the huge maze of isles and shelves and displays. Rock music blared from huge stereos and the tiny, colorful football players whizzing around in huge HD televisions at the same time made me dizzy. I could hear salesmen boasting about video cameras and this thing called TiVo. I pushed my way through the crowd of twelve year-olds in the videogame section to get to the computers.

I refused help from overly cheerful employees while I searched for a decent laptop. I didn't need a fancy one, so I settled for a plain white Apple computer. I could afford it.

As I waited impatiently, tapping my foot repeatedly, for the lanky Best Buy guy with the box, I caught a glimpse of a trailer clip for a DVD sale. It was of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The Hungarian Horntail from the First Task was chasing the hero in the air. The dragon breathed fire, trying to singe the end of the broomstick.

I looked away. Real dragons didn't act like that. At least the dragons I knew didn't.

And then I heard the trailer for Eragon. I sighed. The directors got it pretty accurate, except I had never battled someone when I rode on a dragon's back. I had never even seen a dragon egg.

Finally, after listening painfully to a child shouting enthusiastically to his mom about how he knew the name of the main dragon in the movie, the employee came with my computer. He gave me the big box and told me his name was Gary. I gave Gary a partially flirty smile and he displayed his braces in a dorky smile in return.

I quickly got away from him, dodging many shopping carts and apologizing for bumping into large women. In my mind I was trying to remember the names of several other dragons. As soon as I recalled five of them I sent a smug look in the child's direction. I didn't care if he didn't see me, I knew the names of more dragons. Ha!

I waited in line for about an hour until the cashier pointed his gun-like thingy at the box's barcode. He tried to hit on me. I smiled sweetly and told him I was taken. He just hit on me even harder so I just took my computer and fled.

I get it on a lot, but I've never gone a date. As much as I loved love, I was always opposed to it, putting school first. Max thinks I'm wrong for doing so, reminding me that we should snatch someone right away while we're still beautiful. I can only say _wow_ to him. Just _wow._

I got held up in traffic on my way to the mall. Today was Friday, so naturally teens would be going shopping in large groups and going to the movies in pairs.

I got bored and my eyes started wandering. I laughed out loud when I saw Max. He was in the bright red Ford truck, apparently talking to himself, since Maddie was staring out her window, catching other guy's eyes. I think Max thought she was giggling at him because he kept on talking. Then again, my brother is a very talkative person.

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. I was still laughing when he finally shut up and answered.

"Hello?" Max asked. Maddie saw me, but didn't say anything. She gave me one of those looks the many pretty, popular girls at school gave me, and leant her head back against the window.

"Hey, Max," I said cheerfully, "what's up?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just taking Maddie to the movies. She thinks its to cold for the beach."

"I see, may I talk to her?"

"Um, yeah, sure." I saw him hand her the phone. She glanced at me when she took it.

"Hello?" she asked in her annoyingly valley girl voice.

"Maddie!" I said with false joy. "So nice to hear from you!"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing," I said, still polite. "I mean you know, I haven't talked to you in… ever. I'm stuck in traffic and I was just thinking about you, so, I figured now was a perfect time to try and make friends. Of course, I already know it'll work out well. Since, like Max, I _love _telling people about my life and times. And _of course _I _know _you're _always _all ears." I was being cruelly enthusiastic. I can be evil when I want to. And when I am I have the time of my life. I turned my head away and slapped my hand over my mouth as I snickered.

"Yeah, okay," she said. "Okay, so like, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Say, what have you and Max been talking about lately? I don't want to be nosy, I'm just a little curious. You two planning anything soon?"

"Er, I don't know, uh… It's none of your business,… um, Amy."

"Emmy," I corrected, struggling to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah." she replied. Dumb blonde.

"So what are you going to do when Max leaves?"

"When what?"

"Didn't he tell you?" I turned to her to smile. Max saw me. "You know what? I'm just going to let him tell you himself. Bye now." I slapped my phone shut and laughed hysterically. Ah, good fun.

I didn't bother to look to the Ford. I could hear them pretty clearly.

At last the cars started to move. I left Max and Maddie far behind and quickly found a parking space.

I strolled along in the mall with my hands in my pockets. My purse was small and I hung it around my wrist. I searched for a good place to buy a bag. I picked the simplest leather book bag and also decided on a Jansport backpack, hoping I might need to use it one day. I hadn't used an actual _back _pack since high school. I stopped by the bookstore to look at some books. I didn't want to by the overpriced notebooks there, so I left without buying at all and got a ride up on an escalator.

I was pleasantly listening to the music playing throughout the mall (I really like music) when my cell phone rang.

It was my best friend and roommate in college, Gabby.

"Hey, Gab!" I greeted, stepping off the escalator and making my way to the food court.

"Hey, Em," she said. "Guess what? I'm in the OC and I'm coming to your house to visit."

"What? You're in Orange County? You're going to visit? Why didn't you tell me? I'm not at home. Why didn't you tell me, Gabby? You're going to come to a mess if you go to my house. Gosh, Gabs."

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry. Where are you?"

"At the mall."

"Ooh, great! What's the address? I'll meet you there." Gabby said excitedly. Unlike me, she liked to go shopping. If I were to tell her where I was I'd have to lug two ton shopping bags home in the end.

"You know what, Gabs? I was just going to go home." I touched my hungry stomach. "91742 Sabado Dr. in Barton Town. I told you before, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, must've forgotten. 91742 Sabado, S-A-B-A-D-O, Dr. in Barton Town, right?"

"Yep. See you." I sighed and hung up. Then I flipped my phone back open and called my mom to tell her.

I saw Max in line for movie tickets. Maddie stood by him, not speaking. I went and managed to take Max away. He didn't mind. I turned back while we were walking to the exit. Maddie was still there, attracting male attention as usual. She acted flirty and carefree as if Max had not just ditched her.

My car was parked closer to the building and Max followed me.

"So what happened?" I asked as I stuffed my bags in the back seat.

"I don't know," he said honesty. "She asked about college and I was going to surprise her with that news later and then we could work out how we'd work out the relationship while I was gone, but we ended up fighting and well…"

"So it's over?" I asked, hiding my hopefulness.

"I guess," he sighed. Then he looked at me and asked suspiciously, "You didn't say anything that would make her…?"

"I just asked about what you two planned to do when you left," I replied indifferently. "I thought you already told her, since you tell her _everything_."

"Well, she didn't take it well. She made the argument mostly about her, so maybe you were right about her."

"_Now_ you realize it?" I asked accusingly.

"I said _maybe_," he said stubbornly. "Bye, Ems."

I watched him run back to his car, shaking my head and smiling. That's my brother.

When I neared my house I saw that the back door of the moving truck was up and a man emptied it by pulling out the last box. I searched for the family, but it was too dark.

I parked in the driveway and when I came out I saw Max in our Ford and in the farther distance a deep blue Camry.

I watched Max park next to me. He was singing along to the radio and playing a pretend guitar very passionately. My brother and I both major in music.

The Camry parked on the curb. My friend hurried out, her arms up in the air and screaming as she ran to me.

"Emmy!" she squealed and crashed into me, wrapping her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. "Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!"

"That's me," I laughed quietly. And then I let myself go. "Gabby! Gabby! Gabby!" I screamed as I jumped up and down with her. I saw Max give me a funny look and I stuck my tongue at him.

"I can't believe it!" Gabby squealed.

"Neither can I!"

"Oh, what did you buy?" She stopped, seeing the shopping bags in my backseat. "You already got a bag?" she asked, looking through the bags when we went inside.

"Yeah, but I'm still not finished buying all the supplies I need."

"Right. We need a microwave and a mini fridge. Oh, and my dad got us a couch!"

"Where are we going to put the couch?" We had a small dorm room.

"We can squeeze it in," Gabby said. My mother was ready to greet her in the kitchen.

"You must be Gabby! Emmy's told us so much about you." Mom said sweetly. She came to hug her. "I'm Emmy's mom. You can call me Espie if you want. Emmy's dad is out at work. Have you met Max?" Max was seated at the dining table, picking at the meat loaf. He waved.

"Yes, I've heard about him."

"Will you be staying with us?" I was shocked at my mom's question. She never let anyone stay at our house without cleaning it first. It wasn't spick and span last time I checked. My room would be a particular problem.

"I do have a hotel to go to, but I guess my dad wouldn't mind."

"You're here with your dad?"

"Yeah, we were visiting my mom in L.A., but I wanted to stop by here to see Emmy."

"You'll see me next week," I pointed.

"Well I didn't want to wait that long." I made a face when she hugged me again. Our summer wasn't _that _long.

Suddenly we were talking about shoes. Gabby can do that sometimes, changing the subject quickly.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I offered and headed to the door. I opened it to see four happy looking people. There was a man about my dad's age…ten or so years ago, and a nice looking woman. She had two kids. One looked about six and obviously the oldest. She stood still maturely with a superior look on her face. She was neatly dressed, unlike her brother, who was younger than her and examining a snail sliding up the wall. He seemed very curious about it.

"Hello, we're the family who just moved down the street," the man said politely, pointing to the house, the moving truck now gone.

"Hi, I'm Espie," said my mom, who was suddenly behind me. "This is Emmy, my daughter, and Max," Max suddenly appeared, too, "my husband's away. Welcome to the neighborhood."

Max and I stepped aside to let them through. We exchanged looks when they entered our house. My mom said, "I thought the old neighbors were supposed to visit the new ones." They laughed at that.

"If anyone needs me," Max said, I noticed he was carrying a plate piled on with food, "I'll be in my room."

He climbed upstairs and I went to the living room where everyone was.

Gabby, of course, was already chatting with the parents like they were old friends. My mother invited me to sit with her on the couch. I squished myself in between her and Gabby.

I had to nod and laugh at the appropriate times, and when they answered questions, I answered simply.

"How old are you know, Emmy?"

"Nineteen."

"That's a bit young for third year college," the woman, who I found was named Grace, said.

I didn't have an answer to that. So I skipped a few years of high school, everybody hate me.

I looked at Gabby pleadingly. She understood. I'd had enough.

"We're just going up to Emmy's room," she said. They nodded and we left. I was always too shy to leave things early. That's why I never went to a party without Gabby.

"Nice room, Em," Gabby said, her eyes scanning my unusually untidy room. I had been searching for a few things on my list just to make sure I had them.

"Thanks," I said acidly, plopping down next to her on my bed.

"So where am I going to sleep?" she asked.

"Excuse me? I never said you could stay here. My mom isn't in charge of this room."

"She's in charge of this house. Besides, it'll be just like a slumber party. No, it'll be just like at school. At least I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes, but its not as bad as snoring," I said, embarrassed.

"What are you talking about? I don't reveal my deepest, darkest secrets when _I _sleep."

"What makes you think everything in dreams is true? I could be talking about being voted sexiest woman in the world, and would you believe that?"

"It's possible."

"Oh, shut up," I said, clubbing her with a pillow. Thus, starting a pillow fight that lasted for hours.

I was just about finished rebuilding my pillow fort when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said, my voice still wheezy from laughing.

Mom was at the door. Grace, her kids, and her husband were behind her. I flushed bright red.

"We're leaving now," said the man, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Gabby and I both said. When they shut the door we broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Now about my bed," Gabby started.

"I know what to do." I said. She rolled her eyes at me. She would say, "You always know what to do," but I didn't let her.

I marched out the door into Max's room. He was playing his guitar, as usual. He was totally concentrated so I just went and stole some pillows and a blanket from his closet.

I said goodnight, but he didn't reply. I didn't care. I went straight to making Gabby's bed.

All I did was make a mattress out of the pillows and covered with the blanket. It wasn't so witty, but hey, it's got just the same amount of comfort as a real bed. I told her not to complain. She complained. I ignored her.

"'Night, Gabs." I whispered, all comfortable in my bed.

"This is how you treat a guest? I should be up there and you should be down here!"

"'Night, Gabs."

"Ugh. 'Night."

"Maxie!" my mother sobbed once into my brother's shoulder. He was patting her back to comfort her, looking like he really was sorry, but I saw him grimace. She was wrecking his shirt.

"Espie," I heard my father whisper, putting his arms on her shoulders and looking around at the milling people in the airport.

A woman announced that our flight was boarding on the intercom and almost immediately people scurried around like ants under the torture of a magnifying class on a hot summer's day.

"We've got to go, mom," I said softly into her ear. She was wailing and attracting more attention. I didn't want to feel embarrassed, but I did.

"Mom, we're going to be late," Max said, trying to wretch her hands away, her fingernails had dug into his skin. I could see that from the look on his face.

I pulled my bags up and sighed in front of my mother.

"Take care of him," her hoarse voice croaked.

I nodded and we hugged one last time.

"G-Goodye," she said.

"Bye," Max and I said firmly. Our excuse was that we were going to be late, not that we wanted to leave her.

"Bye, Daddy!" I called out over the crowd. He waved. I turned, running to catch up with Max.

We boarded the plane exhausted. There were a lot of people to dodge and many life-threatening suitcases.

A very pretty flight attendant seated me next to Max. I would have objected, but Max started to flirt and I didn't want to interfere. She had manners and a job. She was perfect for my brother.

She was laughing with him at a joke he told.

"You've got a good sense of humor," he said, "I like that."

"No, its just you," she said airily, "you can tell a good joke."

"I'm sorry, I don't take compliments from strangers," Max said wryly. "I'm going to need your name and number."

I turned my head to stare out the window. It was early morning and the sky was a milky gray and fog still hid the horizon. At this time I was still a bit sleepy. I had only a light breakfast and don't drink coffee. We were in a rush to the airport since somebody forgot to pack toiletries. He had to go to the store and buy another toothbrush since he couldn't find his and when we got home we had an argument about using the word _toiletry_. And then we fought about who started the argument. I gave up just because my mom was about to snap.

On the way here she fussed about Max living so far away and tried in vain to get him to change his mind. Then she had broke down in tears and my dad and I became confused. I assumed she was having a visit from Aunt Flo --- if you know what I mean.

The flight attendant giggled and told Max her name was Cheryl. I looked to see Max flash a smile and Cheryl drop a slip of paper into his hand. Another attendant called for assistance and Max watched Cheryl go, nodding approvingly.

"How do I do it?" he asked, praising himself.

I didn't answer him.

"So how about her, Em?"

"Good choice."

"You're not worried she's too good for me?"

"Lots of girls are too good for you," I said matter-of-factly. "I'm just surprised you got a hold of one of them so quickly."

"Don't be. Tell me, what is it that makes girls want me so much?"

"I don't think your sister would be a good person to ask, but, since you did, I'd say luck."

"Luck?"

"A big huge wad of luck."

"I think its magic. Pure pixie dust magic."

"So that means you can fly?"

"Yes it does."

"Then what are doing on an airplane?"

"You know what, I don't know." He put his finger to his temple and closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. "Think happy thoughts. Happy, happy thoughts."

"Um, Max?"

"Candyland, Chuck E. Cheese, Disney…no. There's a place. What is that place?"

"Unicorns, faries, Nodlings…" I hinted. His mouth twitched up in a smile. "And, hm, what else?"

"You're right, Emmy! We're missing something. Something _big_."

"Hold up, I'm getting something!" I looked serious, wracking my brains for something I already knew. I thought of it lightly, shying away from the deeper emotions.

We're were being watched with odd looks.

"This is ridiculous." I finally said.

"Is not," Max protested, pouty. We broke out in laughter after that.

We conversed about childhood times. But we spoke only of times after first and second grade. Max seemed reluctant as well.

"You're supposed to be a freshman now," Max pointed out.

"And you got into the one of the most prestigious prep schools in the world. Are you calling _me _a nerd?"

"You have a point."

"I always do."

"Isn't it cool how we're both super geniuses _and _incredibly good looking?"

"I'm incredibly beautiful?"

"Not as much as I am, but you're not too shabby. That's the truth."

"I can't believe how lucky a sister I am."

"Ugh. Too mushy."

He was right. Brothers and sisters shouldn't be doing this! We were bred to hate and yet here we are complimenting each other. I had to change the subject to keep from getting sick. "So are you going to get a job?"

"Yes. I've been thinking on being a part time male model. I've got the look, the walk, and the personality. All I need is a photographer and you'll be seeing me on the cover of every magazine at the stand. Imagine this head line: Small Town Nobody Voted Sexiest Man in the World, McDreamy Devastated."

"We _are _incredibly lucky," I marveled.

"It's magic, I tells you!"

"Whatever. I've been thinking on becoming an intern for something. I can't handle being a cashier."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Max said thoughtfully. "You should give bartender a try."

"Bartender?!"

"Yes, great benefits from tipping, you know."

"How would _you _know?"

"I know a lot of things, sis. Lots."

"I won't stray further into this subject. I'd like to avoid having to a therapist the rest of my life."

"Hm, _'therapist'_. If you become a bartender you'll probably get visits from _'the rapist' _so ---"

"Ew, Max!"

"That was funny." he said, laughing at his own wit.

"That was dirty. I always thought you were more mature, Max."

"'Mature'," he murmured. "Strange word to associate with me, Em."

The flight took about five hours. Max and I spent it discussing jobs and somehow changed course to international soccer.

"Beckham's team has nothing on the Chivas!" he insisted as we took our bags from the overhead cubby. "Nothing!"

"Beckham's the greatest soccer player in the world!"

"Beckham," he scoffed. "He's a poser. He's not that great."

I gasped at him. "You take that back!"

"Never!" he vowed. I opened my mouth to say something, but his attention was now on Cheryl. "Bye, Cheryl," he sad, waving. "I'll call you, hon."

I rolled by eyes at him.

We went to fetch our luggage. Gabby was already there, waving her sign around and pestering Max when he went to get his guitar case.

"Aw, Maxie, are you good?" Gabby asked, referring to his music skills.

"Playing, yes, but that's not the only thing I can do with a guitar." Gabby didn't seem to get the threat and kept on babbling.

Gabby was the one who would be driving us to our schools. "Your left or my left?" she asked Max as she was driving to Kingsley Prep. Max then had a hard time explaining to her how he would point out directions. I felt sorry for him. She kept changing the subject. He kept giving me angry glances.

At last we arrived at the Kingsley Prep parking lot. Max sighed with relief before he got out the car. He wouldn't let me help him at all, saying I would ruin his 'manly mellow'.

"I'll come as soon as I can," I said, being very big-sisterish.

"I'll be dreading." he asked a he walked off with his huge duffel bags. I pretended I didn't here that and went back into the Camry.

"Yourb rother doesn't seem like the perfect honor student type. No offense." Gabby said after she turned on the engine.

"He's not, actually," I confessed. "He got in with his music. He was so good he got in free of charge, all thanks to a very boastful music teacher."

"He must be really good."

"He is."

"My dad brought in the couch!" Did I already say Gabby liked to change the subjects? "It fits perfectly. You might think its unnecessary, but it really makes our room more like a home. We have a mini fridge too, but I put in Keisha and Jill's room because there wasn't enough room. We'll have to share it with them, but that's okay. Oh, and I've met some of the new students in our year. There's this guy named Brock and he's _super, super_ cute!" She sighed. "And then there's another one named Sperry. Isn't that a nice name, Emmy? Oh, and there's still Joshua Cole." She sighed again. "I know you see jocks as pea brained in all the movies, but that's not Josh…"

"Oh my god, Gabs, " I breathed, "he _is _a dumb jock!"

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"I'm not being mean. I'm right."

"You always think you're right."

"I am."

"What do you know about guys?"

I didn't answer.

"Um, so you want you eat first?"

"But then we'd have to go back for Max."

"Do we don't."

"Nevermind, let's just go to the dorm first."

"Righto." She accelerated and in no time we were in the Harvard parking lot. I always felt giddy on campus. I love school.

"I'll help you with your stuff," Gabby offered, and we both lugged my bags up to our dorm. We lived on the second floor farthest from the nearest elevator.

Our room was the same size as my room at home. Gabby's half was already heavily decorated with bright colors. Photographs were hung everywhere and the room was filled with the strong aroma of apple air freshener. My half of the room was blank and boring. It was because there wasn't anything there but a stripped bed, an empty desk, and a plain white dresser.

Soon, however, that drabness was replaced with red, red, and more red. Red bed sheets, red pillows, red wallpaper, bulletin board with blank red papers tacked on, red file organizers, and all the organizing tools in the world were red on my desk.

"Red." Gabby said simply. "I'll bet my soul that I know what your favorite color is."

"That wasn't much of an insult if it was."

"It wasn't. I'm glad you appreciated my commentating. Now," she was silent, listening.

I heard the tiniest murmur in the background.

"Feed your friend first," I ordered, "then drool over Josh."

"Drive-thru."

"Aw," I whined. "You don't want to spend quality time with your bestest-est-estiest friend in the entire of the universe?"

"Oh no, I was planning on going to Cesario's, but if you'd prefer McDonald's then…"

"You. Are. Mean."


End file.
